Corpse
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Sí, porque aunque Naruto siguió corriendo con rapidez, buscando ayuda médica ya no era el mismo. Sólo era un mísero cuerpo vacío cargando a otro, uno que había dejado de respirar hacía rato atrás. Team Seven. One-shot. Para el reto de Bella Scullw.


**Corpse**

**Resumen:** Sí, porque aunque Naruto siguió corriendo con rapidez, buscando ayuda médica ya no era el mismo. Sólo era un mísero cuerpo vacío cargando a otro, uno que había dejado de respirar hacía rato atrás. Team Seven. One-shot.

**Personajes:** Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angustia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

_Había una vez un equipo compuesto por cuatro personas, tres hombres y una chica. Uno soñaba con ser Hokage, el otro con matar a su hermano, el más grande con protegerlos a todos y la única chica con amar y ser amada._

_Entonces, un buen día, el sediento de venganza se marchó para nunca más volver, rompiendo aquella armonía dentro del equipo, pero no el lazo tan fuerte que los unía, especialmente con el joven soñador del título de Hokage._

_Era un lazo tan fuerte, grande, enorme, que sin importar las circunstancias jamás se destruiría. Eso era lo que debía ser, hasta el fin de los días._

_O quizás no…_

* * *

―Sakura…chan.

Los ojos azules de Naruto Uzumaki estaban abiertos de par en par, tratando de procesar la imagen que tenía al frente. Era imposible, no, debía ser una broma de mal gusto causada por algún ignorante de primera o tal vez Tobi lo había atrapado en un genjustu y todavía se encontraba en aquél hotel, deprimido después de su conversación con el Raikage.

Sí, esa era la más lógica conclusión, porque Sakura no podía estar cayendo al agua, herida.

No, su adorada Sakura no…

―¡Sakura! ―a su lado, Kakashi gritaba el nombre de su amiga con dolor―¡Naruto, rápido, aleja a Sasuke de ella!

Parpadeando confundido, siendo de vuelta a la dura realidad, Naruto no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizar si era o no real la horrible situación en la que se encontraba. Corrió deprisa, preparando un rasengan y trató de darle a Sasuke.

_Mátalo…_

El Uchiha esquivó el ataque con precisión y se alejó unos cuantos metros. Observó indiferente al recién llegado y bufó. Parecía que hoy era el día de la reunión final, sí, porque dudaba que volviera a ver a Sakura otra vez, su mano ensangrentada se lo recordará de por vida.

Inútil, si se hubiese quedado quieta donde Kakashi la dejó con Karin, ahora estuviera bien, no al borde de la muerte.

―¡Sakura-chan! ―exclamó Naruto, levantando su cuerpo herido que flotaba en el agua. El kunai con el que había tratado de atravesar a Sasuke hace un momento, ahora estaba clavado en su pecho. La mujer abrió los ojos con dificultad para encarar a los azules, que la observaban con espanto.

―N-Naruto ―murmuró con dificultad, respirando entrecortadamente. Un hilo de sangre salía de sus labios y bajaban por el mentón, manchando el agua por un instante para seguidamente diluirse. Su camisa, en cambio, había adquirido una coloración más oscura debido al contacto con su sangre. Tragó con dificultad, mientras su visión se nublaba levemente.

Moría, lo sabía bien.

―N-no hables, Sakura-chan ―pidió el rubio en un susurró, retirando un mechón de cabello de su rostro―. Solo aguanta, ya te sacaré de aquí y te llevaré con algún médico cercano. Estoy seguro que podrá salvarte.

Sakura trató de sonreír un poco, pero le fallaron las fuerzas. Con mucha dificultad, levantó su temblorosa mano y la posó sobre la mejilla del rubio, en un acto de cariño. A ese punto, las lágrimas salían a mares por los ojos de Naruto.

―Morirá.

Su rostro se llenó de sorpresa al oír la voz de Sasuke hablando desde dónde se encontraba, tan indiferente y carente de sentimiento alguno. No lo miró, en vez de eso, colocó su mano sobre la que Sakura había posado en su mejilla y la apretó levemente.

―Cállate ―respondió, reprimiendo la ira. Kakashi llegó a su lado, pausado, silencioso, tratando de aguantar su dolor interior, pero ver a su casi hija herida entre los brazos de Naruto, fue catastrófico. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y observó a Sasuke.

_Lo miró con odio_.

―¿Qué hay con esa mirada, _sensei_? ―se mofó el Uchiha, jactándose del dolor provocado. Era extraño, en vez de sentirse dolido, culpable o siquiera aburrido, no sentía _nada_. ¿Debería estar feliz de eso o asustarse? Ya no tenía sentimientos hacia nadie ni nada, era libre de eso. Lo único que abarcaba su corazón actualmente era odio y las ganas de destruir Konoha hasta su última piedra. Le daba igual si Sakura moría o no, ese era el mundo shinobi, allí sólo sobrevivía el más fuerte.

El amor era una mera palabra vacía, no existía. Al menos no para Sasuke, él solo usaría a los de su alrededor para su conveniencia, Karin era un ejemplo claro de eso.

―Te voy a matar, Uchiha ―juró el enmascarado, activando su Mangenkyou Sharingan, dispuesto a gastar las últimas municiones de chakra que le quedaban en él. Ya no era lo mismo para salvarlo, como había expuesto hace rato atrás, cuando salvó a su alumna de casi ser asesinada por él, la primera vez, ahora era por deseos de venganza.

_Odio_.

―N-no… sen-sensei, p-por favor ―Kakashi dirigió su mirada hacia su alumna, que ya no observaba a Naruto sino a él―N-no cree más o-odio, y-ya es suficiente. Yo… a S-Sasuke-kun no lo odio…―un ataque de tos, acompañada de sangre, cortó la frase de la chica. Naruto sujetó con más fuerza la mano de Sakura, indicándole que estaba allí, que no la dejaría jamás.

―Se muere, Uzumaki ―habló Sasuke, curvando la comisura de sus labios, demostrando que no le importaba todo el amor de Sakura hacia él,_ que se alegraba de su próxima muerte_.

―¡Cállate! ―gritó Naruto, alzando su rostro lloroso, viéndolo con rencor, con ganas de matarlo, destruir su mísera existencia. Ya Sasuke no era un amigo, no era nada, salvo un maldito bastardo que él debía acabar, no por Konoha, sino por Sakura.

Su Sakura.

_Así es, Naruto, ódialo_, y el Kyubi se regocijaba de sus nuevos sentimientos, incitándolo, haciéndolo caer más y más en el abismo de la oscuridad.

―Si realmente creyeras que se va a salvar, ya te la habrías llevado de aquí―tosco, sin sentimientos, cruel y jodidamente sincero, Sasuke rió fuertemente con mucha malicia, entretenido ante aquél show que Sakura estaba protagonizando por su terquedad.

Si no hubiese saltado detrás de él para matarlo… corrección, si realmente le hubiese querido matar y no dudar en el último segundo, nada de esto estuviera sucediendo.

―¡No es verdad! ―le gritó el rubio, alzando el cuerpo de su amiga, que cada vez respiraba con más dificultad, pero sin separar la mano que Sakura reposaba sobre su mejilla.

―Esta es mi prueba, ¿ahora comprendes Naruto? ―comenzó el Uchiha, señalando el frágil cuerpo de la chica―. Ya no volveré a Konoha nunca más, salvo el día que vaya a acabarlos a todos. Uno por uno, gritaran por una súplica de piedad como hizo mi clan antes de ser aniquilado por mi hermano, pero no la tendrán. ¡Así que elige! ¡Puedes matarme, si es lo que deseas, y convertirte en el héroe de tu preciosa aldea o ser asesinado por mis propias manos e ir a acompañar a Sakura al otro mundo!

Naruto apretó el cuerpo de la chica, estaba más pálida, fría y sudorosa. Sus ojos verdes miraban el rostro lleno de dolor de su amigo y se sintió culpable.

―L-lo sien-to, N-Naruto, t-todo esto e-s mi c-culpa, y-yo solo…

_Yo solo quería protegerlos a todos, que volviéramos a sonreír como antes, sin ataduras ni odio… yo solo…_

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza, llorando, para luego abrirlos y mirar a Sasuke. Lentamente, la mano que Sakura tenía sobre su mejilla cayó y poco a poco la chica perdió la consciencia. Respiraba, sí, pero cada vez era más débil.

―¡Vamos, Naruto! ―Kakashi lo instó a irse―¡Tenemos que llevar a Sakura a ver a un médico, ya después nos encargaremos de él!

El Uzumaki siguió observando aquellos inexpresivos ojos ónix. Quería matarlo, destruirlo, volver trizas su mísera existencia, acabar con él, pero no era el momento. Tanto Sasuke como él lo sabían. Movió los labios, pero no emitió sonido alguno, mandando un claro y sincero mensaje. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr a la par de su sensei, lejos, muy lejos de allí. Dejando atrás a Sasuke, su amigo… su jodido asesino.

Sí, porque aunque Naruto siguió corriendo con rapidez, buscando a ayuda médica ya no era el mismo. Sólo era un mísero cuerpo vacío cargando a otro, uno que había dejado de respirar hacía rato atrás.

Uno que había sido asesinado por la misma persona que acabó con la vida de aquella mujer que tanto amaba y, en el momento que Sakura murió, él también se había ido de allí.

_La próxima vez que nos veamos, tú y yo moriremos juntos, Sasuke_.

Naruto sonrió con ironía, corriendo para tratar de salvar algo que ya no tenía salvación, y comprendió algo importante: En realidad, los tres habían muerto allí, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Sasuke también lo comprendiera.

Y para que también el mundo lo supiera.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** No me gustó, pero bueno, quería escribirlo. Dejen reviews, son gratis : )


End file.
